Transportation vehicles, for example, aircrafts, trains, buses, recreation vehicle, boats and other similar vehicles use various components (may be referred to as LRUs) for providing various functions, including entertainment content, control systems and others. These devices include hardware (for example, servers, switches, network interface cards, storage adapters, storage devices and others) and software (for example, server applications, operating systems, firmware, management applications, application programming interface (APIs) and others). Often LRUs have to be serviced and updated while a vehicle may be in transit. It is desirable to have an efficient but secure system to access LRUs.